powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Monster Physiology
The ability to use the abilities of giant monster. Variation of Monster Physiology. Also Called *Kaiju/Daikaiju (Strange Beasts/Giant Strange Beasts) *Legendary Monsters *Mythical Monsters Capabilities The user is or has the ability to take on the form of gigantic monster, creature that is often hideous and may produce fear or physical harm by either its appearance or its actions. The word "monster" derives from Latin monstrum, an aberrant occurrence, usually biological, that was taken as a sign that something was wrong within the natural order. Giant Monsters are remarkably variable in appearance and most have their own unique abilities and powers, the one fact that is common to them all is their immense size, endurance and strength. Applications *Fear Inducement *Feral Mind *Natural Weaponry *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Durability **Supernatural Endurance **Supernatural Strength *Unnatural Size Variations *Any Bodily Functional Powers *Any Personal Physical Powers *Breath Powers **Atomic Breath **Elemental Breath *Destruction *Ocular Techniques **Optic Blasts *Elemental Beam Emission *Enhanced Roar *Size Manipulation Types of Giant Monsters *Akkorokamui Physiology *Behemoth Physiology *Charybdis Physiology *Daidarabotchi Physiology *Dragon Physiology *Giant Physiology *Giant Robot Physiology *Hydra Physiology *Kraken Physiology *Leviathan Physiology *Roc Physiology *Ziz Physiology Associations *Alien Physiology *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Bionic Physiology *Divine Monster Physiology *Earth-Bound Physiology *Genetic Mutation *Giant Physiology *Giant Monster Manipulation *Giant Monster Mode *Mecha Physiology *Monster Physiology *Monster Soul *Mutated Physiology *Mythical Bestiary *Superpower Manipulation Limitations *Changing may be difficult. *Most aren't particularly smart. *May lose sentience in transformed state. *Their size makes them very obvious and practically impossible to miss, in every way possible. *Not many people like a monster, especially one that is essentially living natural disaster. Known Monsters Gallery Colossal Titan reappears.png|The Colossal Titan (Attack on Titan) Colossus Armin.png|The "second" Colossal Titan (Attack on Titan) File:God_Hand_Crusher.png|Obelisk the Tormentor (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Super_Conductor_Wave_Thunder_Force.png|Slifer the Sky Dragon (Yu-Gi-Oh!) File:Egyptian_God_Phoenix.png|The Winged Dragon of Ra (Yu-Gi-Oh!) ST.jpeg|The Titans are a race of giant monsters that are so massive that they use volcanoes for hot tubs! File:Leviathan_(Princess_Lucia).png|Levia-chan (Princess Lucia) is a leviathan child. File:Behemoth_(Princess_Lucia).png|Behe (Princess Lucia) is a behemoth child. File:Ziz_(Princess_Lucia).png|Ziz (Princess Lucia) is a ziz child. File:Jubi_form.JPG|Ten Tails (Naruto) the creator and destroyer of the world. File:Eight_tails.png|Gyūki the "Eight Tails" (Naruto). 563px-9_tails.png|Kurama the "Nine-Tailed Demon Fox" (Naruto). Atomic_Breath.jpg|Godzilla firing his Atomic Breath. Rampage.jpg|Monsters from Rampage. CloverfieldMonster.jpg|The monster from (Cloverfield) Godzilla98.jpg|Zilla (Godzilla) is a monstrosity of unimaginable proportion. Age_of_Mythology_The_Titans-02.jpg|a Lesser Titan from (Age of Mythology: The Titans) 620px-Great_devourer.PNG|The Great Devourer from (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|After gathering enough negative energy, Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) can transform into a colossal beast with immense power. Yammy.jpg|Yammy (Bleach) in his released form, Ira. Yammy Enraged.png|Yammy (Bleach) in his Enraged Form. Kaiju Size.jpg|(Pacific Rim) Comparing size of humans and Kaijus Po Kong.jpg|Po Kong (Jackie Chan Adventures) also called a Kaiju to Japanese. Jet Jaguar.jpg|Jet Jaguar (Godzilla). Devastation.jpg|Devastation caused by a Kaiju. Spacegodzilla.jpg|Spacegodzilla (Godzilla) a Mutant Kaiju. King Caesar.jpg|King Caesar (Godzilla) is a Earth Based Kaiju. Monster X.jpg|Monster X (Godzilla) is a Alien Kaiju. Kiryu.jpg|Kiryu (Godzilla) is a Mecha Kaiju. Tursacra.jpg|Tursacra (Kaiju Combat) is a powerful earth-type giant monster. Scaos.jpg|Scaos The Sinkeeper (Kaiju Combat) Heart Eater.jpg|Heart Eater (Kaiju Combat) Dragon Lotus.jpg|Dragon Lotus (Kaiju Combat) Kc-macrosaurus.jpg|Macrosaurus (Kaiju Combat) Byatha.jpg|Byatha (Kaiju Combat) Moratitan.jpg|Moratitan (Kaiju Combat) Mecha-Baz.jpg|Mecha-Baz (Kaiju Combat) Muligahn.jpg|Muligahn (Kaiju Combat) Gandiva.jpg|Gandiva (Kaiju Combat) Tornaq.jpg|Tornaq (Kaiju Combat) Grimmgarl.jpg|Grimmgarl (Kaiju Combat) Shadowheart.jpg|Shadowheart (Kaiju Combat) Degijon.jpg|Degijon (Kaiju Combat) Maladra.jpg|Maladra (Kaiju Combat) Mecha Stego Maximo.jpg|Mecha Stego Maximo (Kaiju Combat) Cavorstein.jpg|Cavorsteain (Kaiju Combat) Shadow of Red.jpg|Shadow of Red (Kaiju Combat) Bulldozer-hero-lowrez.jpg|Bulldozer (Kaiju Combat) Bakuyoku.jpg|Bakuyoku (Kaiju Combat) Cryx.jpg|Cryx (Kaiju Combat) Tri'Moloch.jpg|Tri'Moloch (Kaiju Combat) Ikameijin.jpg|Ikameijin (Kaiju Comat) Hound of Nita.jpg|Hound of Nita (Kaiju Combat) Nightstone Manor.jpg|Nightstone Manor (Kaiju Combat) Kaiju 2.jpg|A Kaiju (Pacific Rim) Kaiju 1.jpeg|A Category V Kaiju (Pacific Rim) Fenrir H.png|Fenrir (Valkyrie Crusade) Yamata_no_Orochi_True_Form (1).jpg|Yamata No Orochi (Yaiba) is the most massive monster in the entire series as well as the entire country of japan itself. Chimera_the_Demon.jpeg|Chimera’s (Marchen Awakens Romance) denial of her humanity allowed her to obtain the monstrous power of the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra. With her memories erased, Chimera shares the body and the mind of the vile creature the ÄRM fused her with. Demon of Annhilation.jpeg|After his Shin Kuria Seunousu spell was destroyed, Clear Note (Zatch Bell!) was able to undergo his final transformation into a colossal monster. In this form, Clear has enough power to annihilate the entire planet. File:Fenrir_size.jpg|Before Ragnarok Fenrir (Norse Mythology) will be free and will go forth with his mouth opened wide, his upper jaw touching the sky and his lower jaw the earth. File:Jormungand_by_basara1988-d30fzu5.jpg|Jörmungandr (Norse Mythology) is so large that it was able to surround the earth and grasp its own tail. Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries